


Having A Ball

by prosodiical



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: Evie and Jacob go on a mission and bond over (what else?) murder and mayhem. Most of it's Jacob's fault.





	Having A Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buhnebeest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest/gifts).



"Oh, I can't believe you," Evie hissed, peering out from behind a pillar in the courtyard. "Insulting the target to his face?"

"What?" Jacob asked, his expression innocent. "Like you wouldn't have?"

"I would have at least waited until I was out of this infernal gown!" Evie had had a pack of throwing knives strapped to her thigh, and she reached for them now as a Templar crossed into her line of sight. She held her breath, sighted, and threw. Thank goodness she hadn't gone for longer sleeves; they might have hid a hidden blade, but they were so restrictive she'd be dead from sheer incompetence. "I suppose it's all fun and games for you."

"Hey," Jacob protested, and she shot him a glare. "Well, we might as well storm in now, right?"

"Storm," Evie muttered darkly, "in this dress?"

"You look very nice," Jacob said, and she knew he was struggling not to laugh. "Hey," he said, hands raised, Evie's knife abruptly at his throat, "I'll handle the fighting, all right? You can just... waddle."

"I'll show you _waddle_ ," Evie said, and tossed a knife past his ear, shearing off a strand of hair before he caught it; Jacob raised a hand to his ear and twirled the knife around his fingers, grinning.

"You've made your point, dear sister," he said, "but do you really think you can keep up?"

She couldn't help her sigh as he leapt out of hiding, instantly drawing every Templar's attention as he vaulted over the hedges and started punching. His hidden blade glinted in the light and Evie kept an eye on him as she stood, her skirts rustling as she walked, affecting a civilian's stunned expression. A Templar came to her side, and she smiled at him thankfully as she reached up and slit his throat. She stepped aside to avoid the blood splatter as he fell to the ground, and caught three more in the same way before she looked up to see Jacob heading toward her, zig-zagging away from gunshots.

Evie caught two of them with her last knives before Jacob caught up to her, ducking behind a table, his waistcoat looking rather the worse for wear. "You'll handle them all yourself," Evie said, eyebrows raised, and he shrugged.

"Perhaps I was exaggerating a little."

"You don't happen to have a gun on you, do you? Any bombs?"

"What?" Jacob said, looking appalled. "It'd ruin my lines." He smoothed his hands down his suit, self-consciously, and Evie shook her head.

"Well, I hope you have something," she said, "because we're about to be in rather a lot of hot water."

"Oh, where's your sense of fun," Jacob said, but he wilted slightly under her stare. "Your gear's over there, if you can get to it. I suppose I can run distraction again." He straightened his cuffs, peering out around the table laden with food. "What do you think? Food fight?"

"It'd certainly be a distraction," Evie said, hefting a ceramic plate and judging its weight. "Well, get to it."

"So bossy," Jacob sighed, but he picked up a pie and let it fly, meat splattering over the nearest Templar who spluttered, utterly confused. Evie ducked away, heading for the hide-away closet Jacob had gestured to, smashing the plate with a satisfying _crack_ over the head of the Templar along the way. She glanced around, amused despite herself at the utter chaos Jacob had managed to start, pieces of food flying, and when she was certain no-one was looking her way, she ducked behind the curtain to get changed.

She couldn't have been there for more than a minute before a familiar arm reached in, grabbing for her; Evie's cane-sword wasn't pulled out of its sheath only because she recognised her brother's hand. "We need to run," he said quickly, glancing behind him, and she rolled her eyes at the near rampage of enraged (and food-covered) Templars on his heels.

"Oh, just let me - " and she pulled the pin on a smoke bomb in her pouch, tossing it into the fray.

As their pursuers stopped, spluttering and waving, Evie lead Jacob through the building and out the front, relishing in the freedom of actual trousers. "He went this way, I think," Jacob said, hijacking the first carriage out the gates. "Hop in, sis, we're going for a ride."

"If you know where you're going," Evie said doubtfully, sliding beside him as he took up the reins and started driving. She couldn't imagine Jacob driving like a sane person with the way he careened around the road, even though she vaguely remembered him mentioning taxiing some people around. She let her vision sharpen into black-and-white, looking around for the gold of their target, currently surrounded by ranks of red. "I do hope you have a plan."

"A plan?" Jacob said, and elbowed her, grinning. "Who needs a plan? I can handle this."

"Well," Evie said, "don't let me interfere."

Less than five minutes later, she was forced to take the reins as Jacob took to the roof, knuckles breaking bone and splattering blood as the sound of his gunshots cracked in the air. "A little help?" he asked, and Evie sighed and tossed him her spare bullets glancing back just as he tossed a man off the roof to the ground, where he was promptly run over by a pursuing carriage.

Evie winced. "This was supposed to be a quiet assassination!" she said, as Jacob shot the driver that pulled up alongside them and she jerked the reins, ramming their carriage into the other. "Not - this!"

"Hey," Jacob called back, "as long as the job is done, right? At least I'm not," and he punched another Templar, sending him flying, "Greenie." His nose was wrinkled in distaste and Evie felt a flush of indignation.

"At least Henry Green would follow a plan," she said. "Unlike you - "

"Are you blushing?" Jacob said, delighted. "You're blushing, aren't you?"

Evie didn't raise a hand to her face, but she didn't need to to know she felt warm. "I'm not blushing!" She flashed Eagle Vision on and off again, checking the distance, and threw down the reins as she perched in the drivers seat and leapt to their target's carriage; from there, it was a simple mater to kill him in the driver's seat. The man bled out as she took control of the carriage, slowing it down to keep pace with Jacob's as he cleared out the remaining Templars, and he hopped over to her roof and shoved the body in the back as she drove.

"Well, that was a good job," he said, smiling infectiously, and though Evie rolled her eyes, she knew she was smiling too.


End file.
